Enter Rena Cifer!
by Rei Sagara
Summary: Aizen has a new evil plan but, he needs help, so he decides to rebuild the recently fallen Espada with new members, one of which happens to be Ulquiorra's sister! This is her story of revenge against Ichigo. Ichi/Oc Rewrite! Will be updated randomly.


**A/N- Rei here! Yes, I'm back and I've finally finished the re-write of the 1****st**** chapter of "Enter Rena Cifer!" As you can see I've only changed the last word of the title. It's the same name but a different way to spell it. This takes place after over a month since the Fake Karakura Town Arc but Ichigo still has his Soul Reaper powers. Anyways, here it is, the re-written and better version of my 1****st**** fic! I have made several changes. Here's what's changed from the original version:**

**Better grammar, ****A/Ns taken out of the middle of the story, ****Rena is no longer in the author notes. (No more Rei vs. Rena moments! ^^) ****I'm actually going to tell you Rena's appearance, (I forgot in the original version. ^^"), t****he story pace is slower, allowing for more character development****, Rena is less sue-ish, ****I have added more Ocs, t****he storyline is slightly different, ****opening and ending songs at the beginning and end of chapters a****nd the last one is a surprise! ;) Don't worry, it'll be revealed in this chapter.**

**Now enjoy this version! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Opening 1 – "Sore Ga, Ai Deshou" (Full Metal Panic Fomoffu Opening 1)**

It was over month after the battle with the Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town. Everyone had finally calmed down in both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers knew Aizen was going to try to make another move again, but since he was injured greatly thanks to Ichigo, he was too weak to do anything dangerous for at least another year. Little did they know in Aizen's latest plot was very close to beginning and it did not involve Aizen himself.

In Hueco Mundo, it was quiet and desolate as always. Aizen had sent out one of his Arrancar to find a certain vasto lordes that had been gone for over a year, to help aid him in his evil plan.

The Arrancar he sent out was a Vasto Lordes. He had long, dark blue hair that fell to the middle of his back, blazing red eyes, his cracked mask was in the shape of two horns located on his head and just like the other arrancars, he wore a white arrancar outfit. He was very tall, about 6'1 and muscular, too. He traveled through the sandy wasteland for hours until he saw a girl fighting against another arrancar.

As she briskly snapped off kicks and punches, rolling to avoid the slices the Arrancar took at her, her sleeveless black dress snapped against her legs. Her black hair, caught up in a tidy up-do, shone softly in the moonlight. Her onyx eyes were blazing with a strong fighting spirit. She had a sword in a black sheath at her side and it had a light blue handle. However, she was fighting the Arrancar without using her sword at all. She was easily avoiding the hollow's attacks and after avoiding a cero, she noticed the male arrancar's presence.

She stopped fighting and questioned him, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" The man bowed.

"Are you the one named Rena Cifer, miss?" he asked. The girl told the Arrancar to go away and it obeyed and left.

"And if I am? What business do you have with me?" she asked as she faced him.

The man's eyes saddened slightly, "Rena-san, I'm afraid that your older brother, Ulquiorra Cifer, was killed by a soul reaper over a month ago."

Rena stood there, lost at words. She felt as if her mind shattered as memories of her caring brother shattered along with it. Her heart felt as if it were crushed with the emotion of sorrow. Tears began to form from her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Furthermore, about everyone you knew as the Espada are also dead, " he finished.

"All of them? Even Halibel-dono?" asked Rena, hiding her tears by looking down.

"Yes, Tia Hallibel-san was one of the arrancar killed, too," he replied in a sad tone. At that moment, a tear from Rena's right eye fell onto the sandy ground.

_Brother, teacher, everyone…_she thought sadly. Even though her brother was long gone, she could still hear his kind, gentle and caring voice in the whistling wind.

"_So Rena, I've heard you've been promoted to become one of the Espada's fraccions, is that true?" a young Ulquiorra asked his even younger sister, Rena. They were in one of the many rooms of Las Noches and Rena was sitting at the edge of the bed when he came in through the door._

"_Ah!" Rena yelped in surprise. "B-brother, at least knock before entering! I could've been changing!" she yelled in embarrassment. _

_Ulquiorra laughed, "It's not like you have anything to hide." _

_Rena blushed in embarrassment and with an anime vein on her head she yelled, "It's not my fault I'm flat-chested!"_

"_Short-tempered as always, little sister," Ulquiorra said with a sigh._

"_Hmph! Anyways, yes Halibel-dono's fraccion to be exact," she answered. Ulquiorra gave his sister a kind smile._

"_I'm proud of you, Rena," he said in a kind and gentle tone._

"_Thank you, brother!" Rena replied with a big grin on her face. _The memory soon faded with another one surfacing that was more recent.

_Rena was as old as she was now and she looked the same except her dress wasn't torn and she was wearing black shoes. She was talking to Halibel right outside the door of Las Noches._

"_Are you sure you'll be alright, Rena-chan?" she asked Rena, concerned for her former student and fraccion._

"_Yeah, besides I'm just going to train until I think I'm strong enough to become an Espada," Rena answered._

"_Well, be careful and don't act recklessly or you'll get killed," she warned._

"_Thanks for the warning, Halibel-dono," Rena said with a smile._

"_One last thing," Halibel started, "when you do return, I want to have a fight with you to see how much you've improved. So no slacking off, because I won't hold back," she informed her._

"_Heh, of course. I'd never let my former teacher down!" said a determined Rena. Halibel just smiled underneath her collar and bid Rena farewell._This memory also faded with no other ones following.

"I promised her that we'd meet again…" Rena said with her voice cracking. "I can't believe they're all dead."

"Actually Rena-san, there is one survivor of the incident," the blue-haired male informed Rena. Her heart raced.

"A survivor? Who's still alive?" Rena asked with hope in her voice.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack," he answered.

"Heh, figures. It seems like nothing can kill that baka," Rena said with a smile on her face, glad that someone she knew survived.

"Anyways moving on to more important matters, we want you to join the Espada," he said.

"T-the Espada?" Rena asked surprised of the sudden invitation.

"Yes, not only are you his sister but Aizen-sama said that you even fought Ulquiorra and managed to damage him. After the fight, he said that you left Las Noches to hone your skills. That was over a year ago, plenty of time for you to become considerably stronger than before," he explained.

"I'm not sure… I don't think I'm quite ready yet. Oh, wait I have an idea!" she said.

"What is it?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I want you to fight me so I can see how much stronger I've become!" she informed him, grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"Rena-san, there is no reason to fight. We are fully aware of your skills, that's why we want you to join," he said in a slightly irritated tone. He couldn't believe her arrogance.

"Come on! Just a spar, I haven't fought a serious battle in a while," she pleaded.

"It's a complete waste of time!" he shouted with an anime vein on his head.

"But-!" Rena started before she was cut off.

"When we get to Las Noches, Aizen-sama will make you fight against other Arrancars in order to determine your rank. Satisfied?" he asked, hoping it would bring the end of the meaningless conversation.

"Fine," Rena gave in, letting go of her sword's hilt.

"Then let's go," the red-eyed Arrancar said as they walked back to Las Noches.

After a few hours of silence, Rena asked him a question, "By the way, what's your name?" After all that time she never did learn the name of her escortor.

"My name is Jin Kaido and I'm a new member of the Espada," he answered.

"Hmm… well Jin-san, is Grimmjow still part of the Espada, too?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. However, we still don't know his current rank now. After Aizen-sama determines your strength, we'll receive our Espada numbers," he answered.

Rena looked up at the night sky of Hueco Mundo.

_Grimmjow… It's been a while since I saw you last…I wonder if you've gotten stronger._

To Be Continued…

**Ending Theme – "Pleasure Line" (Chrono Crusade Opening 1)**

**A/N- And there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm really proud of this version! ^^ The surprise was I brought Grimmjow back into this story. Be thankful, Grimmjow fans! *laughs* Joking! XP He's going to play a role in the plot this time. Also, I haven't watched Full Metal Panic yet but I'm planning to after I watch D.N. Angel and Chrono Crusade. (I loved the FMP song I used, check it out on Youtube.) Please review and constructive critism is more then welcome, it's loved and used! *smiles***

**Edit: I fixed more grammar mistakes and changed some sentences to make it better. I'd also like to thank SilveringBlue and xxcrunchyxx for the help and Foodeatspeople for uploading this story for me. ^^ Finally, Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki and InugamiGod, thanks for the support and reviewing!**


End file.
